(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to a method of forming both N- and P-channel transistors with shallow junctions in the fabrication of integrated circuits.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, as N- and P-channel transistors continue to be scaled down, extremely shallow junctions are required to reduce short channel effects.
Phosphosilicate glass (PSG) and borosilicate glass (BSG) materials are discussed in the book, Silicon Processing for the VLSI Era, Volume 2: Process Integration, by Stanley Wolf, Lattice Press, Sunset Beach, Calif., c. 1990, pp. 198, 334-335, 337.